Buildings are often constructed such that an expansion joint or other joint space exists between adjacent structures. Whether the space lies between adjacent buildings or adjacent portions of the same building, it is often necessary under local building codes, or otherwise desirable, to install a fire barrier which acts to prevent fire from traveling along the space. The design of such fire barriers can be complicated by several factors, including a relatively large potential cycling range, which commonly results from seismic movement (e.g., ground tremblings and earthquakes), settling and other actions.
It is known to drape a fire resistant blanket horizontally between adjacent floor sections such that relative movement normal to the joint will be accommodated by slack in the blanket. It is also known to provide sliding of the blanket or portions of the blanket relative to adjacent floor sections to accommodate relative movement axial to the joint. Examples of such blankets are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,942,710, U.S. Pat. No. 5,032,447 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,140,797.
In some instances the contemplated potential normal movement can be quite large. Where there is sufficient vertical hanging space, and in joining adjacent floors, the extent of draping is not a serious problem because the blanket can be draped well below the level of the connections to the structures. In other instances there may be insufficient room to accommodate sufficient draping, and this problem presents itself especially with respect to adjacent walls, in which the insulation is disposed essentially vertically. In such circumstances, the "extra" portion of blanket must be contained within the wall itself. To date, there are no completely adequate solutions to this problem.
Thus there is a continuing need to develop methods and apparatus for installing fire barriers which act to prevent fire from traveling along expansion joints in walls.